In pursuit of dreams
by DivineMystic
Summary: Hello guys this is the first chapter i have written to this story. Keep reading, surprises lie inside.    Yaoi :P. Rated T for some bad language. Pairing: Zack/Cloud
1. It Hurts

_Hey guys this is the first chapter to the story i've written, it's still in progression. Keep reading._

Once upon a night, two individuals were asleep. These individuals were Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. On this particular night, Cloud was locked in a nightmare. He was stuck in various situations in which he was forced to watch Zack have his life ended in different ways, over and over and over again not being able to help him at all. This disturbed Cloud greatly as he did not want Zack to die. Zack was his best friend after all...or perhaps...?

"No...n-no! Don't do it! Don't kill him...ZACK, NO! You can't die! You can't leave me Zack!"  
moaned Cloud in his sleep, tossing and turning. It was at this time that Sephiroth flew into the bedroom through the open window that was open for reasons that won't be explained, so just accept that it was open.

He landed softly upon the carpeted floor, and glimpsed Cloud tossing and turning in a mixture of discomfort and fear of the nightmare he was having. The sight of Cloud in this state pleased Sephiroth greatly, as he chuckled to himself reveling in the scene. Cloud then awoke and shot up, breathing heavily and seemingly on the verge of tears.

This sudden motion awoke Zack, who turned over to see what was going on. "Huh? Cloud? What's the matter with you? Why are sitting up like that?" he asked Cloud, who did not respond because he was still reliving the nightmare inside of his head. Zack then knew exactly what was wrong, and sighed depressively. "You had that nightmare about my death again, didn't you?" asked Zack, placing his hand comfortingly on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud turned and gripped Zack in a tight hug and burst into tears. "Yes! You kept dying... and I c-couldn't help you. i-it was...h-horrible.." he told Zack in a shaky voice, sobbing. "I know, I know...but it's okay, I'm here and I'm not dead. Nor do I plan on dying anytime soon..." Zack answered, returning the hug and stroking his back comfortingly.

Sephiroth, who was still standing in the room watching all of this, covered his mouth to try and stifle a laugh. "Oh how amusing it is to see you in such a state, Cloud. Your sadness panders to me in ways most things cannot." He said, revealing his presence in the room.

Hearing the sudden voice, Zack's head shot up to the direction it came from. "Huh? Sephiroth? How the hell did you get in here? Don't say things like that! Can't you see Cloud is having a hard time right now?" he said before turning his attention back to Cloud, trying to comfort and calm him down.

"No one tells me what to do, know your place. I came here to kill Cloud, but this is far to entertaining. I shall prolong this as long as possible, it would be a shame to have it end early." Sephiroth answered with an evil smile upon his face.

Cloud's tears began flowing more, and Zack shot Sephiroth a look of disgust. "You are always making life so damned hard for Cloud. What has he done to deserve this?" spoke Zack in an angered tone.

"What has he done? The answer is simple. He came into existance." Sephiroth replied smugly, which only caused Cloud to cry even more. "Yes, yes! Rot! Cry more, no one wants you here!" Sephiroth continued.

"You piece of shit..." Zack said through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth tilted his head back and laughed a laugh of one who was truly entertained. "Just send Cloud back to his sad excuse of a mother, he's of no use to anyone. Oh wait! Not even she wants him around, might as well off his pitiable existance..." he said before laughing again.

Cloud's arms slowly dropped to his sides. He had reached his limit, he could take no more insults from his tormentor. "Let me go, Zack...I've had enough. I can't bear all of this anymore. Let me go and end my life so that Sephiroth can finally have the happiness he desires.' He told Zack in a defeated tone.

Zack immediately brought Cloud closer to him and held him tight, stroking his back comfortingly. "Don't be stupid little buddy, you know I won't let you do that...not on my life..." He then looked to Sephiroth and narrowed his eyes. "You...get out. Now. Just get out of this room. You've done enough. LEAVE!"

Sephiroth laughed again before replying. "Oh this is simply too much. Your despair is so pleasuring, go on and keep crying! It will get you nowhere. The more you despair the more I am pleased"

Hearing this, Zack let go of Cloud and got up off the bed and started advancing towards Sephiroth angrily. "Zack the puppy, always so hasty. I was only trying to have some fun, I actually came here to shower Cloud in hugs and kisses and cuddle him like there was no tomorrow." said Sephiroth, suddenly carrying a very innocent look on his face.

Cloud looked over in shock. "R-really? I-is that t-true?" he stammered in disbelief.

Zack also paused briefly, looking puzzled. Then he shook his head and convinced himself what he just heard wasn't true. "No Cloud! Don't believe him! He's trying to decieve you so that he can hurt you more when he reveals he was lying!" he told Cloud, continuing his advancement with a disgusted look. "Euggghhh, Cloud wouldn't want you anywhere near him! He's too good for you, you filth...you commoner!" he shouted at Sephiroth before shoving him with all of his might out of the very window he flew in from.

There was a brief silence that lingered in the room, before a loud crunch was heard outside. Zack peered out of the window and down at the ground. There layed Sephiroth in a crumpled mess, who had fallen to his death when he was shoved out the window. Zack then walked back to Cloud, dusting off his hands in satisfaction and laughing. He resumed his position beside Cloud and brought him closer to his body, nestling Cloud's head in his chest. "Good riddance to Sephiroth, had enough of that bastard's crap...he's gone forever now Cloud. Everything's going to be okay now, don't you worry" he told Cloud in a soothing tone, rocking and stroking him.

"Zack..." said Cloud.

"What is it, Cloud?" replied Zack.

"What did Sephiroth have against me anyway? What did I ever do?" asked Cloud in a sad voice.

"He was just jealous, he knew you're the best. He wanted what you had but could never attain it himself so he made everything miserable for you." Zack told Cloud, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" Cloud looked at Zack for reassurance.

"Really, without a doubt little buddy." answered Zack smiling, before kissing Cloud's forehead softly.

And so, just like that the might of the evil Sephiroth was ended at the hands of Zack. The world's peace was restored, and over time so was Cloud. After many years of rehab and meetings with shrinks, Cloud's mental stability and self-confidence was regained. He lived a long and happy life together with Zack, who provided him with his every need.

THE END

...or was it?


	2. Comfort

It was 6:00am, Dawn. There were few brief moments of silence. Zack was still busy nesting Cloud in his strong arms, they stayed like this. Until it came to be that Zack asked the blond if he was okay. Although the blond would shake it off his head saying 'he will be fine', the puppy did not listen, he would look the delicate blond in the deep, ocean-blue eyes and ask him if he really was okay. Then Cloud would look him in the eyes and tell him he was okay.

Zack laid down onto the bed, his hands supporting the back of his head. He shuffled over a little, making room for the blond to lay down next to him. Cloud was oblivious of this and got lost in his thoughts, Zack patted the space on the bed next to him, jerking Cloud out his thoughts, Zack signaling Cloud to lay down next to him. Cloud nodded and laid down, Zack wrapping his arms around the delicate boy.

Zack begun. "Tell me Cloud, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, it was nothing important." Cloud shook his head.

"You are a wonderful liar, Cloud" he teased, a broad smirk spread across his face. "Now tell me, what is it really?" he finished.

Cloud's lips began to quiver and he began to shake a little. He bit the insides of his cheeks as he was trying to hold back tears, of course - he was heartbroken. Remembering what Sephiroth had said about him did not make him feel any better.

Just when Zack embraced him into a strong hug, the blond began crying.

"Ssh..sshh... I understand. That's not it at all my delicate chocobo" he grinned as he bit Cloud's cheek lightly, he continued.

"Sephiroth has no heart to say such things, he's not human. He's a coward to pick on someone so delicate, sweet and innocent. For he is too afraid to face me himself. " He embraced him into another hug and comforted him, kissing his forehead, rocking him a little more, soothing him. He lovingly pulled over the covers, giving his lover the warmth he needed.

They stayed like this, Zack had Cloud held securely in his arms against his chest.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too Zack." Cloud had said those words, blushing with it, he hid his face in Zack's shirt in an attempt to hide his blush.

He gave Cloud all the warmth he needed, and sleep reached Cloud soon. Cloud looked so peaceful when he slept, Zack could not keep his eyes off him. He adored the little chocobo. He was _**cute.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, sorry this chapter had turned out to be reeeeaaalllyyyy short ._. I ran out of ideas on this chapter, reviews?

+ Please give me any ideas on how to extend this chapter, it will be much appreciated d^.^b thank you :D


End file.
